


keep you

by Areiton



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: They've been here all weekend, and he knows the boy is tired, can smell his exhaustion, a thin layer below the sex and come and arousal.“Do you need to stop?” Peter murmurs and Stiles shudders and pushes back, into the rolling thrusts.





	keep you

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf Bingo: Come inflation.

Stiles makes a whining noise, almost a sob, as Peter rolls his hips. 

They've been here all weekend, and he knows the boy is tired, can smell his exhaustion, a thin layer below the sex and come and arousal. 

“Do you need to stop?” Peter murmurs and Stiles shudders and pushes back, into the rolling thrusts.

“Don’t stop,” Stiles murmurs, his words pressed into the pillow. 

Peter loves Stiles. He has loved Stiles since the boy snarled and snapped, shaking in terror and defiant to the last, in that damn parking garage.

He has seen Stiles elated and exhausted and possessed and furious and horny and sated and every combination of everything between. He has held him when he sobbed, and handed him weapons when he was cold with rage and smiled when he laughed. But of all the ways he has seen Stiles, he likes him best, like this. 

When his skin is shiny with sweat and his eyes are glazed and almost unseeing. When he is limp and pliant, his body stretched open and welcoming. When his pale skin is marked by Peter's careful claws and bruises and come. When he ruts against the sheets and comes, dry and almost painful. 

He likes best, when Stiles is so fucked out and full that he rolls to his side, whining a little, his stomach rounded and bulging just a little, so full of Peter's come that he can see it, can smell the musky scent of  _ PeterandStiles _ just below his skin, and he knows that Stiles will smell like them for  _ weeks.  _

He looks, almost  _ almost _ , pregnant, heavy with Peter's pup and he can't stop himself from running careful fingers over the distended skin. 

Stiles presses into it, into the caress that is almost longing, and he cranes his head around, wordlessly begging for a kiss that Peter is only too happy to give. He licks into Stiles mouth and bites at his lip--the only bite Stiled ever voluntarily asks for is here, in their bed. He shoves that little bit of regret down and presses against bulge of Stiles belly.  He whimpers and squirms on Peter's dick and then breathes, “I wish I could carry your pup.” 

Peter almost comes at that, his half hard dick going rock hard as he grinds into his boy. 

“I like when you fill me up like this. I can almost pretend it's our baby. I want--god, _ Peter.”  _

Peter catches Stiles’ hips and pulls him up and murmurs, “I'm gonna come, baby. Gonna fill you up, get you so full of me I  can  _ see  _ it. Then I'm gonna plug you and take you to the club in that black shirt you have. The one so tight I can count your ribs? And everyone will be able to see your belly full of my come.” 

Stiles shudders, presses back into him, and sighs when Peter fucks into him, fills him slow and easy. 

He keeps his hand on his boy’s belly as they fuck, smoothing over the soft rounded skin. He fucks him in that slow smooth way that he knows drives Stiles wild, nailing his prostate on every thrust, keeping him up on his knees so he can't rut into the sheets, and when he feels his orgasm tightening his balls, tingling down his spine, he drags Stiles up and presses his hand to boy's belly, his teeth to the delicate curve of Stiles throat and  _ bites _ . Stiles shouts, hoarse and needy as he comes, hole twitching around Peter. 

Peter almost purrs as he comes, filling his boy up that little bit more. 

“s’too much,” Stiles breathes, when Peter presses him down and carefully pulls out, reaching for the large plug he kept nearby for just this. Stiles moans as Peter presses it in, and Peter leans down to lick away the come that seeps out around the edges of the plug. 

Stiles makes a displeased noise and pulls Peter into a filthy kiss, licking the come from his mouth before he falls back on the bed, his eyes half closed and his smile sated. 

Peter caresses his belly and curls up next to him. 

This. 

This is his favorite way for Stiles to look. 

“I wish I could keep you like this always,” he murmurs and Stiles giggles. 

“Like what? Naked and covered in come?” 

“That. But also,” Peter hesitates. They've been together long enough it feels appropriate but there is a part of him that wonders when the other shoe will drop. 

When Stiles will leave. 

But he's  _ here _ and he smells of Peter and happiness and his belly is rounded like it would be--

“Mine,” Peter rasps, looking at that warm round belly. “I want to keep  _ you.  _ I want you to be mine.”

Stiles’ expression goes impossibly gentle and he shifts. He makes a moue of displeasure when it shifts the plug in him before he settles in Peter's lap. 

“Silly wolf. I already am.” 

 


End file.
